


Paired Up

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake Marriage, Forced Partnership, Shenanigans, Smut, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: If only you had known that Bucky knew sign language...If only Steve Rogers wasn't such an evil mastermind...If only you weren't stuck in a loveless (fake) marriage with the man you hated...If only your hormones weren't so traitorous...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Born from my Tumblr Prompt list
> 
> #1 “You can’t do that!” “I think recent events prove that I can, in fact, do that.” – With Bucknasty .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“I didn’t fuck up the mission Barnes, you fucked up the mission!” You snarled angrily.

 

“By being where I was supposed to be and doing what I was supposed to be doing?” He snapped back, glaring at you and you felt like you were about to find out if looks really could kill.

 

“ENOUGH! Both of you are acting like children so I’m going to treat you like children. Back of the jet, sit down in opposite corners, be quiet and think about what you’ve done wrong.” Steve shouted, completely done with you both.

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong! It was her.” Bucky hissed.

 

“Oh fuck off Barnes.” You hissed.

 

“The next person to talk is getting thrown out of the back of the Quinjet!” Steve snapped.

 

You and Bucky glared at each other, stomping to the back of the Quinjet like you’d been told.

 

“See what you’ve done? You’ve driven Captain America to threats of homicide. You’ve corrupted the paragon of goodness.” You whispered to Bucky as soon as the two of you were out of earshot.

 

“Yeah, 70 years and suddenly he can’t put up with me anymore… nothing to do with the silly little brat who’s suddenly making everything harder for us all.” He retorted.

 

“BE QUIET!” Steve yelled.

 

You and Bucky huffed and crossed your arms simultaneously. When you realized you were moving in unison you both glared harder. You saw Clint shake with silent laughter before he put the Quinjet on autopilot and turned in his seat to make sure Bucky couldn’t see him before he started signing.

 

 _“So was it your fault?”_ He asked.

_“No.”_ You insisted. Signing back to him and steadfastly ignoring Bucky’s curious look.

 

 _“Really?”_ His expression made it clear he wasn’t buying it.

_“He was doing the murder strut. I got distracted.”_ You begrudgingly admitted.

_“So you messed up and almost got yourself shot in the face because you like the way that he walks?”_ Clint asked, his shoulders trembling with barely contained mirth.  

 

 _“I can hate someone and still think they look pretty when they are murdering people.”_ You insisted.

 

“Hey Steve?” Bucky called.

 

“What?” Steve snapped, still annoyed.

 

“Remember when you were a kid and lost your hearing for a year when you got that ear infection?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yes?” Steve looked intrigued as to where this was going.

 

“Remember how we learned sign language?” Bucky said, smirking at you.

 

Your blood turned to ice in your veins and your blood pressure dropped.

 

“Steve? That offer of being thrown out of the Quinjet still going?” You groaned and Clint lost his composure, guffawing loudly.

 

“Little miss easily distracted has something she’d like to admit to you Stevie.” Bucky said victoriously.

 

Steve looked at you expectantly and you sunk down on your seat, wishing the chair would swallow you up.

 

“Twas my fault. I messed up.” You muttered.

 

“What was that doll? Couldn’t quite hear you.” Bucky pushed.

 

“I MESSED UP OK? IT WAS MY FAULT!” You yelled, more embarrassed than you had ever been in your life.

 

“Because she thinks I’m pretty.” Bucky added, his smirk threatening to crack his face in two it was so wide.

 

“Well then, you won’t mind the next part of the mission.” Steve said, an uncharacteristically evil grin on his face.

 

“Wait what?” You and Bucky asked at the same time.

 

“We need to get close to Mr Von Straughten. He’s at a ski resort in the Alps all week… A couples resort…” Steve said, sharing a conspiratorial look with Clint.

 

“You mean?” You gulped.

 

“Congratulations, you just bagged yourself a ‘pretty’ husband.” Steve said while Clint started humming ‘here comes the bride.’

 

“What? Steve, no.” You begged.

 

“It’s already arranged, I messaged Nat as soon as we boarded.” Steve told you both.

**“You can’t do that.”** Bucky insisted.

 

 **“I think recent events prove that I can, in fact, do that.”** Steve told him, shoving a tablet with the arrangements outlined on the screen into Bucky’s hands.

 

“Noooo!” You whined.

 

“Oh relax, you at least get to be married to a sexy murderer. I’m stuck with the worlds most annoying, whiney brat.” Bucky snapped.

 

“I never said sexy, I said pretty. I also said that I don’t like you!” You threw back, scowling at him.

 

“Well you’re going to have to learn to like each other. Von Straughten is a key player in Hydra and we know they’re planning a massive terrorist attack soon, so you two have to work together to figure out when and where they are going to attack.” Steve commanded.

 

“You two kids need to sort out your differences. Thousands of lives depend on your marriage.” Clint added helpfully.

 

You and Bucky were for once in agreement as you looked at each other in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

You dragged your suitcase into the common room and after checking that it was only Sam in there, dramatically flung yourself onto the sofa.

 

“I’m a good person, I don’t deserve this.” You whined petulantly into the couch cushions.

 

“You’re an ex-mercenary…” Sam pointed out, turning away from the tv.

 

“Emphasis on the Ex.” You rebutted, sitting up.

 

“Still, maybe this is Karma.” He suggested.

 

“Nothing I have ever done warrants being married to Bucky ‘I’ll make your life a living hell’ Barnes.” You gasped, feigning offense.

 

“True, true.” Sam said, nodding in agreement.

 

“I can’t _believe_ that nobody told me he understood sign language.” You sighed, remembering the awful moment that your life had come crashing down around you.

 

“It wasn’t that bad, you just said he was pretty. You can think people and pretty and still hate them with every fibre of your being. Taylor Swift is pretty, I still hate her.” Sam consoled.

 

“Sam… It’s just me here… You can admit you’re a Swifty.” You snorted.

 

“Her songs are catchy ok?” He said defensively and you held up your hands in mock surrender.

 

“You’ve got a point though. So what if I objectively think he’s pretty? It’s not like he caught me saying anything truly embarrassing.”

 

“Like the fact you walked into a wall when you saw him working out shirtless in the gym?” Sam asked.

 

“One time Wilson and we agreed to never speak of it again.” You grumbled.

 

“Or that you’ve had at least three vivid sex dreams about him?” He continued.

 

“I need to stop telling you stuff.” You said.

 

“Remember the time you crawled through archive footage of him from the 40’ so you could do a side by side comparison of his ass to see if it was a super soldier thing?” Sam carried on, ignoring you.

 

“That was for science! The great mystery of Bucky’s Booty.” You insisted.

 

“And?”

 

“It’s not the serum, Barnes just has an amazing ass.” You told him, sighing.

 

“You think I have an amazing ass?”

 

Yet again, your heart stopped. You slowly turned around, like you were in a horror movie to see Bucky leaning against the doorframe casually and smirking at you.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” You whispered fearfully.

 

“Long enough to know I need to look into getting a restraining order against you.” He said flatly.

 

“Oh no.” You groaned.

 

“All this time, I thought you hated me and it turns out that you’re my biggest fan.”

 

“I am NOT, I’m just a fan of….”

 

“My ass?”

 

“Did you know he was there?” You demanded, turning back around to look at… an empty chair?

 

“Oh, I hate him.” You snapped.

 

“Do you? Or are you secretly harbouring a crush on him and stalking him in your free time?” Bucky asked.

 

“Dreaming about someone isn’t stalking them!” You defended yourself.

 

“You dream about me?” He asked, grinning like he’d just won the lottery and you belatedly realised that he hadn’t actually heard that part of the conversation.

 

“About killing you.” You quickly said.

 

“Is that the only thing you dream about?” He asked lowly, leaning closer to you.

 

You fixed him with a glare that usually had enemies running scared but he didn’t so much as blink.

 

“I will stab you, I swear I will.” You vowed.

 

“I didn’t figure you were into knife play but whatever gets you off doll.” He quipped and you made a low noise of disgust.

 

He chuckled and pulled a couple of fake passports out of his pocket and tossed one at you.

 

“Nat had these done. Apparently we are now Johnny and Lola Rogers from Brooklyn New York. We are madly in love, newly married and on our honeymoon. So, wifey, shall we go?” He asked, standing up and offering you his hand.

 

You’d been briefed, you were packed and the quinjet was waiting. There was no more stalling to be had. You ignored his outstretched hand and got up, grabbing your suitcase and storming away.

 

“Allow me darling.” He said and grabbed your suitcase from you, lifting it up like it weighed nothing.

 

You flipped him off and meandered slowly behind him, trying to draw out the short walk outside.

 

“You guys ready to go?” Steve called as you walked up to the Quinjet.

 

You glared at the Captain and steadfastly ignored him.

 

“Hey Nat, are you still an assassin? I’ll pay you to kill me right now.” You called as you walked up the ramp.

 

“Why bother when you’re about to suffer such a slow and amusing death?” She responded, smirking at you and settling into the co-pilots seat next to Clint.

 

You walked around the sports car that had been parked in the jet and took a seat beside it, choosing to ignore all your so called ‘friends’ since they were taking so much joy in your misery. You narrowed your eyes at Steve and Bucky who were having a hushed conversation as they walked onboard. Steve passed something to Bucky and the brunette super soldier immediately came over you and knelt in front of you and cleared his throat, holding up the wedding band.

 

“Will you…” He began.

 

“Just fucking give it to me.” You snarled, snatching it off of him while Steve, Clint and Natasha chuckled.

 

“So romantic. You’ve really made me the happiest man alive.” He scoffed.

 

You growled in annoyance and decided to sit in the car instead, climbing into the passenger seat and slamming the door closed. You already knew everything you needed to know about the mission, so there was no need to suffer through any more extended proximity to Bucky. Instead, you could sit and stew in the car.

 

After about fifteen minutes of reliving the series of embarrassing events in which he’d found out about your pesky appreciation for his physical attributes you started to nod off, until someone knocked on the car window. You opened your eyes to see his annoyingly handsome face and rolled down the window.

 

“What?” You asked shortly.

 

“Saw you were falling asleep, so I came to remind you not to have anymore dirty dreams about me. We’ve got company.” He said, winking at you.

 

You gave him a cold look and put the window back up. He chuckled and opened the door to your exclamation od surprise and indignation.

 

“Here.” He said, shoving his wadded up coat behind your head as a make-shift pillow and slamming the door closed again.

 

You frowned at his retreating figure in befuddlement. Since when was he thoughtful?

 

Well, since when was he thoughtful towards _you_? You put it down to nothing more than him getting in character and closed your eyes again, letting yourself drift back off to sleep. You were so tired you didn’t wake up when the jet landed, or when Bucky got in the drivers side or when he started the car and drove it down the ramp. You didn’t wake up until you were approaching the luxury ski resort.

 

“Hnnmphgh.” You muttered as something flicked you on the cheek.

 

“Darling wake up, we’re here.” Bucky said loudly and you opened your eyes to see his hand, flicking at your face.

 

“Fuck off Barnes.”

 

“Johnny… and we’re in love so be a bit nicer to me.” He chuckled.

 

“Ugh, I will. When we get there and not a second before.” You decreed.

 

He pulled up at the main entrance and an actual team of bellboys descended on the car. You got out at the same time he did, tossing the keys to a bellboy/valet.

 

“Action.” You said under your breath and turned to him with a dazzling smile.

 

“Baby, it’s even more gorgeous than the brochure!” You said excitedly as he came around the car and put his arm around your waist.

 

“Only the best for my beautiful wife.” He said, gazing down at you like a man who was really in love.

 

“Mr and Mrs Rogers, welcome to Chedi Andermatt. Congratulations on your marriage.” One of the men said and you and Bucky turned to him with matching smiles.

 

“Thankyou, we’re very happy. Well I am at least, are you happy my love?” Bucky asked, looking at you.

 

“So happy, happiest I’ve ever been in my life! Why wouldn’t I be?” You gushed.

 

“Well we hope you enjoy your stay, and thank you for choosing to share this experience with us. Mrs Rogers would you like to wait in the lounge with a complimentary glass of champagne while your husband finishes checking you in and we have your bags sent up to your room?”

 

“Go on sweetheart, I’ll be right there.” Bucky said, pushing you towards the lounge.

 

“Don’t leave me alone for long Johnny, I’ll miss you.” You said, blowing him a kiss.

 

You heard his fake, convincing laugh as you accepted the champagne and settled in front of the fireplace on the lounge chair. You looked around in awe and wide eyed wonder, or at least that’s what anyone watching you would think. You were mentally mapping the layout and studying the staff. Satisfied with your findings, you sipped the champagne.

 

You’d only been playing your role for a few minutes and you already felt ill. Alcohol was a necessity at this point. You stood up and moved closer to the fire, grateful for the warmth. A pair of arms snaked around your waist and despite the highly convincing flesh glove over his hand, you could feel the stiff, unyielding metal.

 

“Von Straughten checked in yesterday morning, he’s in room 24.” Bucky whispered, nuzzling into your neck.

 

You shivered in the fake lovers embrace and he of course noticed. You felt his smirk where his lips were pressed into your neck.

 

“And what room are we in?” You asked.

 

“The Furka suite.” He informed you, releasing you and offering you his arm.

 

“Ooh fancy.” You said quietly, linking your arm with his.

 

You passed your empty glass to a dutiful member off staff was hanging around as Bucky led you towards the elevator. All the way to the room you played the part you’d been assigned, leaning your head on his shoulder as the elevator ascended. The second he unlocked the suite you sprang away from him and inside. You just wanted to get away from him but when you saw the room your jaw dropped.

 

It was warm, cozy and luxurious all at the same time.

 

“Look at the bed!” You exclaimed, taken aback by the sheer size of it.

 

You ran into the bathroom excitedly.

 

“Look at the bath!” You called loudly.

 

“Can you calm down you godman child? It’s a room, just a room.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

 

“You know what Barnes? Fuck you.”

 

“On the bed or in the bath?” He asked.

 

It took you a second to realise what he just said and you threw the room service menu at him. He caught it without flinching and casually perused it.

 

“We should go down to the restaurant, start scoping out the place.” He decided.

 

“Fine.” You agreed.

 

You dragged your suitcase over to the bed and started unzipping it to find something to wear to dinner.

 

“What?” Bucky asked when you made a shrieking sound.

 

You pulled out a line of condoms and he snorted at first but even he was taken aback when you kept pulling them out, like some kind of smutty magician.

 

“Just how much sex do you think we’re going to be having doll?” He asked.

 

“None! This wasn’t me!” You insisted.

 

“None? Are you sure about that? You telling me you didn’t pack these either?” He asked, reaching around you to pull a black lacey thong out of the suitcase.

 

“Paws off my panties Barnes.” You snapped, snatching them back.

 

“So they are yours?” He asked smugly.  

 

“Pervert.” You muttered, shoving them under a sweater.

 

“Prude.” He shot back.

 

“I am NOT a prude.” You said.

 

“Then how come I’m not having any sex on my honeymoon?” He asked with a wounded look, sitting down on the bed.

 

“You can have as much sex as you like, just not with me.” You told him, finding a suitable dress and pulling it out of the suitcase.

 

“I can feel the love.” He snorted.

 

You gave him a one fingered salute and stomped over to the bathroom, slamming the door.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He shouted and you groaned and opened the door again.

 

He was dangling the thong from his fingers with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Unless you’re planning on wearing nothing under the dress?” He asked.

 

“Ugh. I fucking hate you!” You hissed, slamming the door again.

 

“Does mean you _aren’t_ wearing any underwear to dinner?” He yelled and you opened the door and stormed over to him, snatching your underwear out of his hand and storming away again.

 

You slammed the door for the third time and resisted the urge to bang your head against it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your hand is dangerously close to my ass.” You growled under your breath, a sweet smile on your face.

“Sorry, did you want it lower?” Bucky murmured back, winking at you.

“Would you like to see the wine menu?” The waiter asked as he led you to the table and held your chair out for you.

“Bring us your finest Rosé, it’s Lola’s favourite.” Bucky told him, subtly slipping a tip into the mans top pocket.

As soon as he sat down you kicked him under the table.

“I hate Rosé!” You hissed at him.

“I know.” He said smugly.

“Ugh.”

“Von Straughten is sat three tables behind you… Darling are you thinking steak?” He asked, switching topics as the waiter came back.

“Sweetheart I wouldn’t get a steak when I know you can’t eat red meat, it seems cruel. I’ll just have the chicken.” You said cheerily as the waiter poured a glass of wine Bucky to taste.

Bucky waved the waiter over to you and you smiled politely as the pink tinged pisswater was poured into your glass. As soon as you were alone again you leaned across the table so it looked like you were flirting with your ‘husband.’

“If you fuck with dessert, I’ll garrotte you in your sleep Barnes. I want that chocolate mousse cake and I’ll kill anyone who tries to stand in my way.” You warned, batting your eyelashes at him.

“Well since you already told me I don’t get to fuck you, attempted murder might be the most action I see on this honeymoon.” He chuckled.

“Bucky…” You warned lowly.

“Shut up and slide your chair round to this side of the table so you can watch Von Straughten.” He said, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

You grumbled to yourself and did as he said, pulling your chair around so you were sat next to him. He slung his arm over the back of your chair and nuzzled closer to you.

“See, isn’t this so much better?” He asked and you smiled, putting your hand on his knee and leaning closer to whisper in his ear.

“His eyes keep darting towards the doors back there, the one’s that say employee’s only.” You whispered.

“He’s either got business here, in this hotel or he’s screwing a chambermaid.” Bucky agreed.

“What are you thinking?” You asked him.

“I’m thinking about the black panties I know you’re wearing under that dress.” He said and you squeezed his knee, pressing your fingers into the muscle painfully.

He didn’t even flinch, the bastard.

“Look, I said you were pretty. You know you are, you know anybody with eyes thinks you are. Can you drop it already? I still think you’re an arrogant, spiteful, immature, nasty piece of work.” You snapped.

If it were anyone else, you’d say they looked hurt.

“You’re no prize yourself doll.”

“Then stop flirting with me Barnes.”

“And miss out on all that satisfying blushing you do?” He chuckled.

“Fuck you.”

“I’ve been offering all day.” He whispered as the waiter came back to take your orders.

You tuned out and let Bucky order some awful meal probably but you were busy trying to calm down.

“Everything alright my love?” He asked and you looked up to see the waiter gone.

“I need to use the restroom, excuse me.” You said, standing up quickly and walking away as slowly and calmly as you could force yourself.

You closed the door behind you and sighed gratefully into the sanctity of the bathroom and practically fell into the sink to splash water on your neck. Your skin was warm to the touch, anger and embarrassment boiling your blood. It was bad enough you were stuck on this kind of mission with Bucky but being stuck with him now that he knew about your unwilling attraction was literal torture.

You steeled yourself to go back out there when the door swung open and the man in question stormed in and dragged you out of the room by the elbow.

“A waiter just whispered something to Von Staughten and led him through the doors.” Bucky hissed, pulling you along.

“How do we know he’s not just going to give his compliments to the chef?” You asked.

“How likely is that?” He scoffed.

“You know, if we want to know what Von Straughten knows about the attack, there is an easier way to find out…” You hinted heavily.

“No.”

“Come on Buck, it’ll be a lot quicker.” You pleaded.

“People can lie under torture.” He told you, waiting until the coast was clear and ushering the two of you through the doors to the employee only area.

“Not when I’m the one torturing them.” You stated.

“You can take the girl out of the criminal underworld but you can’t take the criminal underworld out of the girl.” He huffed.

“Says the Winter fucking Soldier…” You scoffed.

“It’s not the same thing.” He snapped.

“You still maim and kill, you just do it of your own volition and to save lives. You don’t wanna torture the dude, fine. I’ll do it.” You offered.

“That’s not the plan.”

“Well the plan sucks.” You muttered.

“Shhh.” He instructed as he finally tracked down Von Straughten and the two of you crouched around the corner.

“I particularly enjoyed the seasoning of the prime rib, and that gravy? Simply sublime.” You overheard and you bit your lips so hard you nearly broke the skin.

“He’s complimenting the chef.” You wheezed quietly, clutching your ribs.

Bucky glared at you hard enough to burn a whole in your skull and looked up in alarm as footsteps sounded behind you. You were trapped between Von Straughten and whoever was coming your way, in a corridor you weren’t supposed to be in. Bucky looked around and yanked a door open, holding out his hand to you.

“Laugh!” He whispered urgently.

You obliged, giggling girlishly and taking his hand, letting him spin you around into the closet. He came in behind you and slammed the door closed behind the two of you. He pushed you against the wall and gave you the cockiest smirk anyone had ever given.

“Oh no.” You groaned.

“Oh yes, It’s gotta be done doll.” He purred.

“Why is my life suddenly a fanfiction?” You grumbled.

He flattened you to the wall with his body, leaving no space between the two of you and pressed his lips to yours fiercely. His lips were plump and so soft and you moaned without thinking about it and wrapped your arms around his neck. You heard the door open and the masculine chuckle followed by a clipped ‘sorry’ before the door closed again.

You unwound your hands from around his neck and pushed firmly at his chest. Bucky barely moved, grabbing both of your hands and forcing them above your head without breaking the kiss. He pulled back a centimetre to whisper a hushed warning.

“He might come back.”

It was a pathetic excuse and you both knew it.

“Ok.” You managed to breath out before his lips were on yours again.

He forced your lips apart with his own and his tongue plunged inside, battling for dominance with yours, a battle you were happily losing. He tasted like something you couldn’t quite identify, something dark and delicious and sinful. His hands moved from your writes to lace his fingers with yours, keeping your arms raised above your head as he devoured you, kissing you until you were dizzy from lack of oxygen. When he pulled back so you could both gasp for breath, it was only for a second before he hungrily kissed you again and you lost all sense of self, of the world in the taste of his lips and the feel of his body pressed to yours. At some point one of his hands released yours and made its way down your body, hooking your leg around his waist and you whimpered softly for him. He firmly gyrated his groin into yours, letting you feel his hard length pressed against you intimately and your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at it as he ground himself against you.

The door swung open and there was a loud gasp. He pulled away to turn around, growling, actually growling at whomever had disturbed you.

“I’m s..s..sorry but, uh you aren’t supposed to be here.” Someone squeaked and the lust that had settled over you like a thick fog cleared quickly as you peered over his shoulder to look at the blushing maid who was looking anywhere but you and Bucky.

If she had been looking she would have probably ran away in terror at the cold fury on his face.

“Sorry! We’re so sorry, really. It’s just, we’re on our honeymoon. We barely made it out of the dining room!” You said quickly, pushing him away from you and straightening your dress.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the closet, past the still blushing maid as you threw another apology at her. As soon as you were away from that corridor you dropped his hand like it was burning you and picked up your pace, practically running towards the elevator. He causally followed you, putting his hands in his pockets and doing everything short of whistling a jaunty tune. As soon as you were ensconced alone in the elevator you turned on him.

“That was part of the mission, nothing more.” You hissed.

“No, it wasn’t.” He said lowly.

“Yes, yes it fucking was.”

“No, no it fucking wasn’t.” He insisted forcefully.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare do this. We’ve been at each others throats for months, and the second you overhear something you use it against me like this? That’s a low blow Barnes. I know you don’t like me but do you really have to make a fool of me like this?” You asked him, breathing heavily.

“Why are you so hate filled?” He sighed.

“Oh fuck off, you started it.” You snapped.

“How did I start this?” He asked, befuddled.

“The week after I arrived, the doctor who stitched me up asked me out. That night I saw you talking to him and when he saw me he looked like he was going to throw up, he told me he needed to take a rain check and never spoke to me again. Whenever he saw me, he’d turn around and walk in the opposite direction. I don’t know what horrid rumours you spread about me but you turned me into an undatable pariah.” You told him coldly, walking out of the elevator as it arrived at your floor.

“That’s the reason you hate me? Why you started insulting me every time I walked into a room?” He demanded, storming after you.

“No. I thought it was stupid and mean but I wanted to be the bigger person but then you told Steve I wasn’t ready to go on missions, you kept me benched for weeks. When I finally did get to go, you shot every agent I was fighting and yelled at me in front of everyone. You made my life hell at every fucking turn, no matter what I did. I almost left because of you but Natasha came after me and convinced me to come back. That’s the reason I hate you.” You informed him, standing outside the hotel room.

He looked guilty for a moment before he turned his back on you and unlocked the room door.

“You’re making it sound worse than it was.” He protested as you kicked your shoes off.

“I was a mercenary Barnes, on the wrong side of the law until I got caught up with The Avengers and they offered me a way out. But you made sure I didn’t fit in, ostracized me. My whole life was turned upside down and thanks to you I had nobody, nothing good to cling on to or look forward to.” You said bitterly.

“I didn’t mean to do that. God, doll, I swear that wasn’t my intention.” He said emphatically.

“It doesn’t matter. I got over it, I made friends despite your attempts to turn everyone against me. But I don’t like you, I never will. So give up with this stupid little scheme to seduce me and use it against me, it’s never going to happen.” You said, sounding almost bored.

“No, I’m not going to feel guilty because you’re blind to what’s literally right in front of you.” He raged.

“What are you talking about?”

“I told that doctor if he took you out, I’d be watching him, every single second he was with you. I scared him off. I benched you because you weren’t ready, you were, you are so used to working alone and you needed to learn to be a team player. I shot all the agents because you were being fucking reckless and needed someone to watch your back. I yelled because you scared the hell out of me. I did it all because I liked you. I was trying to be nice but no matter what I did, you hated me so I started hating you back because it hurt less.” He ranted, backing you into the wall as he spoke, until you were once again trapped between a cold wall and his warm body.

“In what word is being an asshole being nice? In what world is making my decisions for me, caring about me?” You demanded.

“Maybe I fucked up. No, I definitely fucked up, but I’m not the only one to blame here. You just decided you knew why I was the way I was without ever asking or confronting me about it, you made up your mind about me and started being a colossal bitch.” He snarled.

“Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have every single person in the compound scurry away from me like I was diseased whenever I tried to talk to them?” You asked him.

“As much as it hurt to have the girl you were falling in love with glare hatefully at you every time you walked in a room?” He guessed angrily.

“What?”

“The way you looked at me, it was like I had just killed a puppy in front of you. You’d snap at me if I so much as asked you to pass the fucking salt. So yeah, I started giving it back. It was that or suffer a broken heart every day.” He sighed.

“Bucky, what did you just say?”

“I said you were cruel, and maybe I messed up but…”

“No, before that.” You interrupted.

He frowned and thought about it, realization dawning on his face. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

“Fuck it.” He muttered.

He surged forwards and pressed his lips to yours again. It was desperate and frenzied but he was holding back, waiting for you to push him away and slap him.

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication, a friend of writers everywhere...


End file.
